


明天会晴朗吗？

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Proposal Daisakusen | Operation Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: inspiration from 「プロポーズ大作戦」岩濑健 x 桑田佳佑
Relationships: Kuwata Keisuke/Yamashita Tomohisa





	明天会晴朗吗？

和礼吵架的那一段日子，健选择给彼此一点时间冷静。而也正时值夏休日，他一个人收拾收拾简单的行李，踏上不知前往何处的远途火车。

因为提早找了座位，健相当好奇谁会坐在自己身边。可是直到火车发车前的最后一刻，也看不出任何有人要来的倾向。  
[ma，算了。一个人也好，图个清静。]健托着下巴，不知不觉礼的身影就出现在眼前，她的微笑；她的愤怒；她的泪水，每一次相对，即使没有深刻到刻骨铭心，要做到暂时忘却还是不可能的。健知道自己喜欢礼，喜欢到眼里只有她一人，但又如何去表达那笨拙的爱，伤脑筋哦……  
[小子，这里没人坐吧。]一个相当BH的大叔，提着一个大麻袋，用深沉的语气对健说到。  
[厄，没人。]  
大叔象征性的摸了摸下巴(其实他没有胡子)，便坐下。健觉得仿佛世界都在晃动，同时一股热量向着自己的面颊冲去。  
[谢了，小子。]  
都说了我不是小子了，到哪儿去都是一包火。健故意往旁边挤了挤，那个大叔居然也毫不客气地往他这边坐。  
[呐，你不觉得你占得位置太多了吗？]  
[你自己要让我坐那么多位置的呀，不是吗？]大叔似乎好心的让出了些位置，可是健觉得实在不爽，索性不理会身边的人，径直看向窗外。  
[臭小子，拽什么拽，像个笨蛋。]桑田大叔粗粗的叹了口气，两人各把自己的头别去，都不愿看见对方。  
可越让人不愉快的旅途反而难以结束，健不知道这是不是大人的规则，总之觉得时间过得极其缓慢。原本想好好休息，小睡一会，可旁边的大叔竟然领先一步，打呼噜的声音说不定全世界都能听见。  
[好吵……麻烦的家伙呢。]健尽量夹紧身子不要碰到大叔，连田野里那特殊的‘味道’也能闻到。  
讨厌讨厌讨厌。健在耳朵里塞上纸团，闭上眼睛，数羊来度过这段时间。

[……请各位旅客注意自己的行李，本站即将抵达……]  
好不容易睡着的健又在准备离站人群的嘈杂声中醒来，好坏是休息了一会，稍稍收拾了桌上的东西。希冀中的田野就快到达，这时身边的大叔也醒过来了。看似也在同一站下车的样子，健略感不爽。  
一下车没想到大叔和自己竟是一路，时而健走在前头，时而大叔提着麻袋走得快些，基于在火车上就‘认识’了，于是两人不知不觉交谈起来。  
[小子，去哪儿？]  
[我叫岩濑健，不是小子！！！]  
(非常可爱的愤怒)  
[是吗？健？]桑田大叔的手掌拍拍少年的头，意外地踏实。[第一次到这种乡下地方吧，看上去像离家出走嘛……看你把鼻子都捂住了，要不要给你一张返程票乖乖回去啊]  
[可恶。]健突然觉得这大叔羞辱起人来一点都不含糊，想反击些什么结果发现自己词窘得可以。  
就是一个字：囧！

一路上两人碎碎的聊着，桑田大叔拥有着不可置疑的主动权，健好像只有被牵着鼻子走的份。大叔一刻不停讲关于他家的一切，谈到小猪梅尼，他止不住的兴奋。手舞足蹈的样子让健错觉是不是和一个怀春少女走在一块。  
[这里的农舍就到了，要去看一看么。]  
[嗯。]

跟着桑田进了屋子，和想像的有许多不同。要比一般的家舍破旧，空荡荡的，木桌上摆着农具。  
[有没有吓一跳啊。大叔我可是独自一人生活到现在哦，佩服我吧。]  
不过健吓得有点过头，背包‘倏’的掉下来，压中桑田大叔的脚。[疼啊，小子在干什么！！！]  
[对不起。]健收起东西。  
[桑田啊，一回来就这么吵啊。]邻家阿重道婆婆慢慢走进来，柱着拐杖可是看上去非常有精神，说得夸张些比年过半百的老人还要元气呢，[真是的，回家也不安分。]  
[婆婆抱歉啊。]健奇怪的是大叔见到婆婆就收起他那些臭脾气，像个乖孩子一样。  
[喂，小子快打招呼啊，城市里的孩子都没礼貌么。]  
[假正经的家伙，]健挠挠后脑勺，[婆婆好。]  
[这孩子……]阿重道婆婆略微瞥了健一眼，似乎想起了什么，转身对桑田大叔说，[养殖场有好几块地方篱笆都坏了，你快点修好吧。]  
[是。]目送阿重道婆婆的离开，大叔放下大麻袋，如同百宝箱，一会取出榔头，一会有钉子，健想他下一次会不会从里面抓出个人来。  
[你在这里呆一会啊，我修理完就回来……对啦，你要不要喝点什么，椰奶不错吧。]  
果不其然，大叔从口袋里拿出了一瓶椰奶，边走出边塞进健的手中。

呐，这样就算代表同意留宿了吧。

说什么一会，再下去便是深夜了，而大叔还没回来。晚餐是健自己带来的面包，他可没拿胆量去掏那只麻袋。要是贞子这类的怨灵爬出来怎么办，健不想年纪轻轻就丧命于这无名之地。  
[喂，小子，你还在啊。]  
是阿重道婆婆的声音，健拉开门只见几个人抬着大叔进来。  
[只不过得知梅尼要生小猪就喝得稀巴烂，一把年纪和小学生没什么两样……真不知道有什么好高兴得。]听着婆婆的唠叨，健使劲把大叔拖到草席上，这时桑田打了个响膈，满嘴的酒气扑上健的面孔。  
[好臭~~~]健皱起眉，‘唰’得离大叔很远。  
就这样先熬过一天吧。

从来到农舍的那一天起，阳光变得格外灼热。不得不穿上长袖耕种，闷热就不用说了，偏偏大叔最会流汗，汗水流进眼睛里就什么都看不见了呀///  
[那个死小子在哪里？]大叔抬起头寻找健，不时地揉着眼睛，(可恶的汗水啊！)  
健换了一身夏日的装扮，叉开俩小腿坐在阿重道婆婆身边舔冰棒。和婆婆说话其实是个挺愉快的过程，也因为他和阿重道婆婆那远在北海道念大学的孙子有几分相似，两人很聊得来。  
[小子～]大叔抡起锄头，狠狠的砸下去——差点砸到自己的脚，甚至能预见鲜血流出的样子！！！  
下午的烈阳实在太过迅猛，所以桑田大叔带着健去了养殖场，在那里健看到大叔一直引以为豪的小猪梅尼。确实要比普通的小猪大上好几倍，大家都把它看成是福星，难怪大叔不愿宰杀它，然后卖到市场上去。小猪似乎通人性，知道健是新来的，稍稍吭了声好像在打招呼。不过天太热了，它摆了摆身子就再也不理人了。大叔苦笑的对健说这小家伙偶尔也是要发脾气的。

就这样过了几天，健居然熟悉了乡间的野味。比起舔冰棒来，用大炉灶烧饭做菜更能提起他的兴趣。这里比城市中要穷落，但是更加富有人情味。不存在一个人的行动原则，每个人生来好像就是如此热情。健心里感动得不得了。  
但也会偷偷想起礼，任性的吵架之后就会感到彼此的幼稚，要是没有包容与宽恕是绝对不可能走下去的，更何况他曾经许诺过要照顾礼一生一世。  
[礼……]  
[小子，怎么啦，别在我面前矫情，哭破鼻子也是没有用的哦。]  
[大叔！！！]  
健的情感在那一瞬间爆发，扯着桑田大叔的衣袖嚎啕大哭，眼泪鼻涕一股脑的往他身上抹，他终于想通了，而现在的他需要一个依靠。  
[男子汉哭有什么用，唉……没想到你这小子也会有青梅竹马……]大叔不去阻挠健的哭泣，只是想到过去的一些事，仿佛镜子一样折射在他面前，他不禁觉得有些好笑。

晴好天气后便是暴风雨这点不假，起初连绵的阴天是最好的征兆。有经验的老人都叫大家保护好庄稼，秋天很快就会来，一年的努力可不能在最后一刻毁于一旦。  
自然大叔也听从阿重道婆婆的话，该收割都存了库，能在当下卖得也处理得差不多。最后阿重道婆婆要健送她到附近的高山上，留下的事要大叔自己看着办。  
[快下大雨了呢……]  
健送完婆婆，耳边这句话还未忘记，正巧一下山便下了磅礴大雨。眼前的村人都乱了手脚，披着挡雨的草席四处奔走。  
[居然下大雨！][百年难遇啊。]  
杂乱的声音几乎使健失去冷静，他只有一个念头：快到大叔那里去！

雨势已经越来越大，听说低洼处开始涨起洪水。健全身湿透拼命的奔跑，原来的农舍已被狂风刮走，连大叔也不知在何处。  
[健你怎么回来了？你不是和阿重道婆婆……]耳边响起令人安心的声音，健回过身桑田大叔卷起裤脚管，一副大妈模样。他清楚地知道，不出这个晚上，这里也会漫上洪水。  
[大叔怎么办？]  
[问我，先逃命不就得了！]  
桑田大叔塞给山下一件充气衣，[拿着！]  
[那猪怎么办？]  
[呀！]桑田大叔这才想起猪圈里有他最喜欢的梅尼，他也不管洪水是多么恐怖了。冒着危险摸索到养殖场场边，几乎早看不清原来农场的模样了。  
然而所看的一切却让桑田大叔大吃一惊。  
那些猪居然会自己疏散，而且比人类还要整齐！  
[靠！]梅尼呢？  
桑田大叔往里面游了些，仿佛看到梅尼在角落挣扎。原来由于平时过于爱护梅尼，它比一般的猪要肥硕更何况还在“待产期”，说不定随时要生小猪……  
桑田大叔越想越急，没办法，为了梅尼只好拼了。他迅速潜到水下，污泥同时涌过来，涌进眼睛或嘴巴，难受极了。差不多找准梅尼的脚，果然卡在木栅栏。  
[对不起了，梅尼。]大叔用力拔出梅尼的脚，耳朵里都是梅尼的嚎叫。  
[成功啦~]极大的惯性使大叔深深呛了一口水，隐约是能看到梅尼微妙的游动。  
[大叔！]谁在呼唤？  
[大叔！你不能有事！]貌似是健的声音？  
桑田大叔不算贪生怕死，但是如此紧急的情况还是激发了他的求生本能。使劲摆动双脚，尽量不呼吸。  
[大叔。]找到一只救生艇的健连忙抛下一只救生圈，一发现大叔不见了，他竟着急起来，于是跳下水去找大叔了。  
[慢慢的……][不要紧的。]健不知自己是哪来的力气，看准大叔的影就往水里捞。大叔比想象的要重数倍，感觉是梅尼呀。  
再把大叔拉上船，就裹了条毛巾。  
[没事吧，大叔。]健边拍桑田的背，边想着新的对策。  
大叔……似乎没有呼吸了…….健愣住了，难道要做电视剧里的人工呼吸么？  
不过看时下，也只有这一条路了。  
咽了咽唾沫，做好思想准备。其实很难平复当下心情，从来没想过自己的“初吻”会献给大叔…….  
健轻轻靠近桑田，就在唇要接触的一刻，大叔猛地睁开双眼，看到离那么近的健，下意识猛地推开健。  
[混蛋，你干什么！]大叔摸摸满口是泥的嘴，没好气地说。  
[痛……我……]健一刹不知道如何解释，果然他们之间是不可能相互理解的吧。  
[人家以为你……]  
健不尴不尬的慢慢吐出字句，不敢看大叔。  
看他一脸无辜，桑田的心突然软了下来，眼前的孩子是那么可爱。  
[好拉，我明白了。]桑田凑近健揉了揉他的头，满手的泥泞让健觉得好笑。  
[喂！小子，我的梅尼呢？]  
[梅尼？]健直觉后背开始冒冷汗。  
[大概和别的猪一起…….][一起逃了吧。]  
[混……]桑田大叔的家乡粗口就要冒出，却止步了。他坐下来，拿过毛巾。  
[呐，这样还不如让我溺……]说着说着，大叔忍不住哏咽了。  
[大叔……]  
[算了、都算了。]  
真的都算了。

政府派来的救生队很快就赶来，桑田大叔和健被拉上救生船。他们带着些许惊慌失措，望着这片曾经居住过的土地。原来的那只救生艇随着水流，飘荡无依。

快一百零二岁的阿重道婆婆迈着蹒跚的步伐走出高山的屋子，望着房子，一所被一所淹灭，叹了叹气，又回到屋内。

回到安全的地方后，两人一同呆在简易的临时安置所。健给东京的父母挂了电话，说隔日就乘火车回来。放下电话的那一刻，他想起什么似的想再拨一串号码，女孩的影子在眼前晃了晃又消失。  
可是这些都已经不重要了。  
健回到安置所，累了一天的大叔呼呼大睡，健坐在他身边睡下，同样惊魂的他熟睡后自然的把头歪在桑田大叔的肩上。  
[这小子……]假装睡着的大叔看了看健，微笑中意味甚多。

[回去给我小心点，没事别再到这种地方过苦日子。]眼看着健上了火车，桑田大叔还不放心，罗罗嗦嗦的说了一大通，最后标志性的拍拍健的脑袋。  
[了解。大叔！]  
[呵，我有这么老么。]  
火车汽笛缓缓响起，说再见的时间已经结束。

[那么大叔，再见！]

桑田大叔只能用十五度歪头的姿势，看着这个叫岩濑健的男孩子日渐成长而宽大的背影，随着火车的渐行渐远慢慢消失，但他的笑容还是像朵太阳花般灿烂。

然后他默默祈祷明天会是个晴朗的日子。

END  
2008-7-6


End file.
